


Miserable (Heaven knows I'm)

by Trash



Category: AFI
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey can't write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable (Heaven knows I'm)

Davey can't write, and he decides to deal with it by lying shirtless on the floor of their dressing room listening to The Smiths through his headphones. Morrissey's drone becomes tinny as Adam listens to it second hand, standing over Davey's prone body with his hands on his hips. 

"This has to stop," Adam says, though he knows Davey can't hear him. 

"Heaven knows, I'm miserable now," Davey sings, and Adam is inclined to agree with him. 

He lowers himself to straddle Davey's waist and tears out his headphones. "You've not eaten," he says.

Davey blinks. "I haven't done a lot of things."

Adam softens, all the initial anger gone. "You have to eat. I don't care about anything else."

"I need to write. If I don't write then there won't be another album. And if there isn't another album then there is no AFI. And if there is no AFI then I may as well hang myself now."

Adam just about manages not to roll his eyes. "If you can't write then the next album will be instrumental." He gets up and holds out his hand for Davey to take. "Get up."

Davey closes his eyes for a full minute before he fits his hand into Adam's and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. "Now what?" He asks. 

Adam smiles and ducks his head to kiss him. "Who knows?" He says against Davey's lips. "Maybe the sky will fall or aliens will invade or we will all drop down dead. Probably we'll just go to catering. We'll see."

Davey smiles despite himself, and it feels like a light in the dark. "Okay," he says. 

And Adam says, "Okay."


End file.
